Detective kirkland: La mansión de Rosales
by lovely rrh
Summary: Arthur estaba de vacaciones pero es llamado para resolver un nuevo caso donde nada es lo que parece, tendrá que tratar con todos los estudiantes de la mansión de Rosales - escuela de arte - y descubrir quien asesinó a uno de los estudiantes, en el transcurso del caso Arthur se dará cuenta de que aquel caso misterioso también tendrá que ver con su vida, tendrá que descubrir cómo.
1. Chapter 1

**Después de estar escribiendo un fanfic llamado uke mafia me decidí a escribir cosas más ligeras, ya saben , sin tanto drama o acción pero ahora después de estar escribiendo cositas ligeras creo que llegó la hora de mostrarles otra historia llena de misterios , donde nada es lo que parece. Por favor disfrutenla.**

**Aclaraciones: Hetalia no me pertenece pero la historia si, todo a su respectivo autor. ¡Gracias Hidekaz sensei por haberlos creado y dejarnos yaoisar sus historias.**

**Por cierto que esto tendrá algo de yaoi - y es que no puede faltar- pero será bastante poco aun que dependiendo del momento puede que lo haga más fuerte.**

**Y ahora si, mi ánimo de siempre :¡LEAN,LEAN Y LEEAAAAAAN!**

* * *

Había estado paseando por ahí y por allá debido a que era su día libre. No era un paseo muy emocionante , simplemente volvía a los escenarios en los que había escuchado que se cometieron crimenes, le resultaba interesante que la esencia de lo macabro siguiera intacto a pesar del correr del tiempo. Arthur Kirkland estaba de vacaciones en Guadalajara, México debido a una visita familiar que tenía con su padre.

- Interesante - dijo al ver una mancha de sangre en el pavimento -.

Hubiera seguido con su recorrido sino fuera por el aguaseraso que se soltó de pronto y no hubiera sido ningun problema si llevara consigo un paraguas pero debido a que el pronostico del tiempo no habló sobre esto no le pareció necesario llevarse uno. Corrió y entró al primer establecimiento que encontró : una licorería. El lugar era bastante tetrico, no parecía muy aseado y el empleado del lugar tenía la misma energía que un bombillo a punto de fundirse, tenía el cabello castaño un poco largo.

- Vaya, vaya, ¿ qué hace el joven detective en un lugar así? - habló con cierta pereza el castaño al reconocer al rubio -.

-¿Disculpa?-.

-Eres Arthur Kirkland, hijo del funcionario Kirkland , ¿no es así?-.

- Sí, lo soy -.

- Así que ha venido aquí de vacaciones -.

-Así es-.

-¿ Ha visitado ya la mansión de Rosales?-.

-No, ¿debería?-.

-Debería detective ,esa mansión esconde más calamidades que la propia caja de pandora , además, puede que si la visita el pequeño Kirkland pueda descansar en paz- dijo extrañando al rubio -.

Cuando Arthur se disponía a preguntarle del porque utilizaba aquel termino la puerta del establecimiento se abrió de la nada con un fuerte golpe mostrando la delgada figura de un joven de unos aproximados catorce años, quien empapado, se acercó a Arthur con determinación.

- ¿Es usted el detective Kirkland?- preguntó el adolescente de ojos violetas y cabello rubio -.

- Si-.

- Lo están buscando , venga por favor-.

Dicho aquello Arthur salió con el joven , quien lo guiaba hasta el lugar encontrándose después frente a una enorme mansión con una puerta principal hecha de piedra y con un barandal con un diseño impresionantemente laborioso, en las paredes subían y bajaban las enredaderas que se habían hecho camino entre las piedras.

- Detective , el jefe de la policía solicita de su presencia , se encuentra dentro de la casa - habló un oficial de unos aparentes veinte años , cabello platinado y una cruz en el cabello -.

- ¿Y a qué hora vamos a entrar? - cuestionó el adolescente -.

- Emil, tu debes regresar a casa -.

-Siempre me privas de lo más divertido- entonces dio la media vuelta y se fue-.

-¿ Hermanos?-.

- Si, para él le ha sido difícil adaptarse a este lugar , dejamos a nuestra familia por el trabajo que se me ofrecía aquí-.

- Adaptación, requiere siempre de la paciencia-.

-Además, mi familia y yo no teníamos una muy buena relación-.

-Entiendo , tengo el mismo caso-.

Ambos continuaron hablando mientras cruzaban el jardín, las lámparas les iluminaban el camino porque si ya era bastante noche, debido a los árboles que alcanzaban una altura impresionante, la luz que entraba al lugar era demasiado poca sin contar que el cielo estaba cerrado por la lluvia. Llegando a la entrada de la mansión no tuvieron ni siquiera que tocar a la puerta debido a que los estaban esperando y cuidaban el momento en que llegaran.

Al entrar lo primero que vio fue a un grupo de nueve estudiantes con caras tristes sentados en un sofá bastante largo frente a la chimenea, el lugar era amplio ,acogedor y con un aspecto rustico ; bastante elegante.

El jefe de la policía llevó a Arthur a un cuarto a parte , mostrándole la oficina de la directora del lugar. El jefe era un hombre fornido, ojos azules, rubio con el cabello largo, inmediatamente pudo notar el parentesco entre él y uno de sus estudiantes ; sin embargo no dijo nada. El hombre comenzó a explicarle al detective el estado de la situación y todo lo que hasta ese momento habían descubierto.

- Pero, si me permite decirlo, no creo que este sea un caso tan difícil - habló el británico ante la exposición del caso-.

-Se equivoca detective, puede ser que ahora lo mire muy claro. Sin embargo usted no conoce este lugar como nosotros, esta mansión guarda secretos innombrables y que por falta de pruebas sigue abierto - dijo serio- Si lo hemos mandado llamar es porque nada es lo que parece -.

-Entiendo, me haré cargo del caso -.

- Se lo agradezco detective. Tome todo lo que necesite-.

Los hombres volvieron a la sala principal donde se encontraban todos los demás, entonces los oficiales se dispusieron a irse pero antes de abandonar el lugar por completo el jefe de la policía se viró y le dedicó unas ultimas palabras a Arthur.

- Tal vez, después de esto, el pequeño Kirkland pueda descansar en paz- dicho esto se retiró -.

Ahora se encontraba a solas con los nueve estudiantes.

- Buenas noches - saludó-.

-Buenas noches - le respondieron algunos de ellos-.

-Mi nombre es Arthur Kirkland, soy detective y acabo de tomar este caso. Es lamentable que a esta edad tengan que verse envueltos en esto-.

- Oh vamos, no necesitamos de sus estúpidas palabras de condolencia - espetó uno de ellos, un moreno delgado de cabello largo color negro al igual que sus ojos - Todos aquí sabemos que el único mal nacido culpable es un castaño - declaró con rencor en su voz -.

-¡Si vas a decirme algo entonces hazlo sin indirectas!- se levantó un joven castaño con un rulito extraño que sobresalía de su cabeza y , que, por su acento se dio cuenta de que era italiano -.

- Bien, entonces me tomo la libertad de decir que fuiste tu -.

-Mira -.

Pronto la pelea verbal pasó a la física y otro de los jovenes tuvieron que levantarse a separar a los dos que habían desatado el conflicto.

-¡Ya basta!- exclamó molesto el británico - No estoy aquí para actuar de niñera mi trabajo es descubrir lo que ha sucedido aquí y eso va a suceder. Yo decido quien es o no el culpable pero mientras tanto todos volverán a sus respectivas habitaciones y mañana los llamaré para iniciar con la investigación -.

- Esto sólo es una mierda que no planeo soportar - dijo el moreno y se fue del lugar -.

Después de ello , todos los demás comenzaron a retirarse a esepción de un joven de lentes con ojos violetas y cabello negro con un rulo que desafiaba las leyes de la gravedad, quien se acercó al detective al no haber ya nadie en la sala.

- Bienvenido detective, vendrá bien alguien que ponga orden a este lugar -.

- Gracias-.

-Pero si yo fuera usted, me cuidaría las espaldas, no será que algo le suceda antes de que termine con el caso-.

Después se apartó dejando a Arthur con cierto impacto , aun que no era la primera vez que alguien lo amenazaba de manera indirecta, cuando volteó para ver al germano - dedujo por su acento - se dio cuenta de que unos ojos carmesí lo miraban a lo lejos con furia y frialdad antes de que el moreno llegara con él. Cuando el joven llegó con el albino, éste dejó de mirarlo.

Se fue a iniciar su investigación comenzando por la oficina de la directora, donde se guardaban todos los oficina era amplia y elegante, lugar que demostraba era habitada por una mujer dedicada y perfeccionista, a parte, la oficina contaba con una baño completo ,muy posiblemente porque a la mujer no le daba tiempo de salir de su oficina. Comenzó por abrir los archiveros y encontró bastante: Alumnos rechazados, Alumnos aprobados, Alumnos sin talento, Alumnos con talento, Alumnos corridos, Alumnos actuales. También encontró los diarios que llevaban los alumnos por la clase que recibían los viernes con la psicologa impuesta por la directora para mantener la cordura entre los futuros artistas.

Tal vez fuera cansado pero le exitaba la sensación que un nuevo misterio le traía. Según las palabras del jefe de la policía : "Todos tenían razones para matar al estudiante". Habría entonces que resolver el por qué.

* * *

**Bueno, hasta aquí esta historia, me faltó decir que no sé de cuantos capis va a ser porque verán , ustedes podrán ayudar al detective via review diciendole por donde comenzar a investigar y si encuentran algo sospechoso en la historia pueden aconsejar al detective para que investigue ese algo. Así que depende de ustedes decidir de cuantos capis será la historia , pero recuerden : Nada es lo que parece.**

**Ahora, si te gustó la historia, críticas lo que sea , por favor diganlo via review. Bye bye ~**


	2. Chapter 2: Interrogatorio

Kirkland estuvo leyendo cada uno de los diarios de terapia que los estudiantes que se encontraba envueltos en el misterio tenían. En cada uno de ellos encontraba cosas bastante interesantes y las que más le llamaban la atención las escribía en una hoja aparte archivandolo con lo perteneciente a cada estudiante.

Cuando volteó para ver la hora en el reloj se dio cuenta de que pasaba de la media noche, tenía que dormir bien si iba a resolver esto con eficiencia. Dejó todo sobre el escritorio de manera ordenada y descansó en la silla reclinable de la directora, aun que de vez en cuando el dolor intenso en el cuello lo hacía cambiar de posición; así pasó el resto de la madrugada descansando con la misma relajación que en una cama de clavos calientes. Se levantó a las cinco y media de la mañana debido a su confortante descanso y se metió al baño de la habitación para darse una ducha. Después, habiendo terminado todo, se dedicó un tiempo para leer de nuevo las notas que había hecho; sus preguntas ya estaban más que bien formuladas.

Salió del lugar dirigiendose al comedor donde sólo dos estudiantes se encontraban desayunando: un germano de ojos azules claros, cabellos rubios, semblante serio que tenía gran parecido al jefe de la policía ; Ludwig Beilschmidt, un joven de ojos cafés , cabello castaño con un rulo sobresaliendo de su cabeza , gemelo del joven que se vio envuelto en la pelea física verbal de la noche anterior, fácil de diferenciar de su hermano pues su semblante era gentil, italiano; Feliciano Vargas.

- Buenos días - saludó Arthur mientras una mujer mayor le servía su desayuno -.

-Buenos días - respondieron al unisono ambos estudiantes -.

-¿Leche o jugo de naranja? - preguntó la mujer -.

-Preferiría té -.

-Haré un poco y se lo traeré -.

-Gracias - despidió a la mujer con una sonrisa para después mirar a ambos estudiantes -¿Cómo se sienten esta mañana?-.

- Tristes - respondió casi al instante el italiano -.

- Aun no puedo asimilarlo - dijo por su parte el alemán-.

-Es una pena -.

Por unos momentos un silencio pesado y tenso reinó en todo el lugar como si la muerte estuviera sentada a la mesa; algo incomodo para todos, bueno a excepción de uno de ellos , el mexicano. Por la puerta entró otro de los estudiantes : un rubio de lentes, norteamericano con sonrisa de comercial de colgate; Alfred F. Jones.

-Buenos días - saludó el rubio y se sentó a la mesa -.

Continuaron con el desayuno hasta que llegó otro de los estudiantes. Un austriaco de lentes con cabello oscuro , ojos violetas y un peculiar porte elegante. Casi inmediatamente , después de él, llegó un albino de ojos carmesí y cabello platinado. Todos los estudiantes llevaban un uniforme negro con el escudo de la escuela : una rosa roja bordada en el lado izquierdo del saco.

Terminando de desayunar Arthur se levantó de la mesa y dirigió una mirada a todos para luego dar inicio a su investigación; interrogatorio personal.

- Joven Edelstein, acompáñeme por favor-.

Entonces comenzó a caminar mostrando le el camino al austriaco. El albino estaba molesto por la petición del detective pero una mirada fulminante del moreno lo obligó a mantenerse calmado.

El estudiante y Arthur entraron a la oficina de la directora.

- Toma asiento - pidió mostrándole una silla al joven, quien se sentó al instante -.

- ¿Qué sucede detective? , ¿a caso cree que fui yo?- preguntó con ese tono retador e intrigante que al parecer caracterizaba al austriaco -.

-Protocolo - respondió sin ningún tipo de alteración -.

el joven sonrió de manera maliciosa como si no tuviera nada que temer y mucho que ocultar - Entonces detective ,¿Cómo iniciamos con esto?-.

-Sólo son preguntas, muy simples-.

-Espero que no sea tan aburrido como se escucha-.

-Jamás lo es para mi. Ahora, joven Edelstein ...-.

-Llámeme Roderich, así se rompe la barrera entre el frío estatus-.

-De acuerdo,Roderich,¿ cuál era tu relación con Antonio?-.

sonrió de nueva cuenta - ¿Relación? ni siquiera puedo decir que tuviéramos una. Platicábamos algunas veces debido a que es, disculpe, era amigo de Gilbert sin embargo, nunca pasó de un simple saludo o una corta charla -.

-¿Qué relación tienes con Beilschmidt?-.

-¿Cuál de los dos? , vamos detective , sea más directo en sus preguntas-.

-Gilbert -.

-Mire, evitemos las confusiones dejando de lado las formalidades. Verá, Gilbert y yo tenemos una relación un poco siniestra, podría decirse -.

-Define para mi la palabra " siniestra" -.

-Un día podemos ser amantes, otro día podremos ser los mejores amigos, otro día sólo somos extraños y otro día somos enemigos -.

-Y sin embargo no hay un sólo día en que no estén juntos -.

-¿Por qué lo piensa?-.

-No lo hago, sólo digo lo que sé. Me gusta leer joven Edelstein - dijo mientras le enseñaba el diario de terapia - ¿ A usted no?-.

-Roderich, le dije que me llamara Roderich. Y si, me encanta leer pero hay cosas que evito aun que en su posición no importa-.

-Entonces¿ por qué mentir? -.

- ¿Con respecto a Antonio? -.

-Si-.

-Bueno, sólo quería jugar -.

-Basta de juegos -.

-Muy bien, no se altere por favor o se le va el encanto a su persona. Comencemos de nuevo. Mi relación con Antonio era demasiado poca, hablábamos cuando Gilbert estaba cerca puesto que había ocasiones en que Antonio se acercaba demasiado a mi y , digamos que, Gilbert se sentía celoso- después lanzó una pequeña risa de melancolía para seguir con su relato - Era un joven atractivo pero poco interesante a mi parecer. Su muerte fue mucho más impresionante que su propia persona, ¿ lo ve?, aquí el protagonismo lo tiene la forma en que murió -.

-No parece que te afecte demasiado-.

-No -.

-Podría decir que tu lo mataste -.

-Jajaja - rió con frialdad - No detective, no mal interprete. Su muerte no me importa porque él nunca me importó en vida, aun que, si hubiera sido yo quien lo hubiera matado, entonces, su muerte fuera más ingeniosa ,con más estilo -.

- Pero el día anterior en que Antonio murió tu y él tuvieron una prueba en que resultó vencedor. Y, por lo que vi, no era cualquier prueba, era el pase directo para tener una buena palanca en el mundo de la música clásica -.

-Fue una pena pero no le tomé mucho importancia -.

-Si fue así ¿ entonces por qué tuviste esa pelea con él?-.

-Olvidaba que usted había leído mi diario -.

La charla entre el estudiante y Kirkland concluyó después de unos minutos más, cada una de las palabras del moreno habían quedado grabadas en la grabadora de voz que Arthur había escondido en el cajón del escritorio.

-¿Es todo? -.

-Puedes retirarte. Y por favor dile a Feliciano que venga -.

Dicho aquello Roderich se retiró con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Feliciano, es tu turno - dicho aquello se marchó-.

EL joven italiano se levantó de su lugar y se dirigió con nerviosismo a la dirección.

-Toma asiento -.

El joven se sentó en el lugar indicado.

-Dime una cosa Feliciano,¿por qué entraste a esta escuela?-.

-Por mi hermano -.

-¿Tienes muy buena relación con tu hermano?-.

-Supongo-.

-¿Qué relación tenías con el fallecido Antonio?-.

-Eramos amigos -.

-Entonces se llevaban muy bien-.

-Sí -.

-¿Sabes si Antonio tenía muchos conflictos con los demás?-.

- Casi siempre peleaba con mi fratello y con Alejandro, muchas veces discutía con Gilbert y Francis y algunas veces tenía fuertes discusiones con Alfred -.

-Sabes, puedes ser sincero conmigo, no haré nada que te comprometa - dijo al ver la falta de decisión en la cara del estudiante-.

-Es todo lo que sé-.

-De acuerdo, entonces volvamos al punto en el que te pregunto sobre tu relación con él. No quiero mentiras - el italiano asiente con la cabeza - ¿Cuál era la razón de tus continuas platicas con el fallecido cuando nadie miraba - el chico se puso nervioso y de sus ojos comenzaron a rodar algunas lágrimas -.

-Es que *sollozo* no quería ver a mi fratello llorar *sollozo* y tampoco quería ver como se aprovechaban de Alejandro - comienza a secar sus lágrimas intentando mantener la calma - Era muy cruel, sólo intentaba hacerle ver que lo que él hacía no estaba bien -.

-¿Qué era lo que hacía? -.

-Yo..*sollozo* no debo decirlo, eso lo debe decir mi fratello -.

-De acuerdo, tranquilízate, todo estará bien -.

-Es que no fue justo - seguía sollozando -.

-Terminamos por ahora, quiero que te relajes y continuamos más tarde. Puedes retirarte, dile a Alfred que pase -.

El italiano se retiró mientras se secaba las lágrimas de su rostro. El germano se acercó al chico de inmediato para tranquilizarlo.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó Ludwig-.

-Si - después miró al norteamericano - Quiere que vayas -.

El norteamericano siguió el mismo protocolo que sus otros compañeros.

-Alfred F. Jones a su servicio -.

-Quiero ser directo contigo -.

-Me encanta ir al punto-.

-Bien - respondió Arthur con cierta irritación ante el extraño ánimo del joven - ¿Por qué matarías a Antonio?-.

-Porque era un infeliz, le gustaba jugar habría entonces que jugar con él-.

-¿Descuartizandolo?-.

-Y sacándole el corazón -.

-¿Por qué?-.

-Le dije, habría que jugar con él. ¿Eso es todo?-.

-No.¿Admites haber matado al español?-.

-Hahahaa- rió con frialdad- No, porque yo no lo hice -.

-Pero se que te hubiera gustado -.

-Por supuesto. Utilizaba a mi hermano como a un juguete ¿no hubiera hecho usted lo mismo?-.

-Yo hago las preguntas-.

el chico sonrió -Entiendo,Además, Antonio era ...¿cómo dice mi hermano? , ¡oh sí!, un hijo de puta -.

-Tu odio hacia el no era sólo por tu hermano ¿ o si?-.

-La mitad era por mi hermano , otra cuarta parte era por sus trampas cuando se trataba de las galerías y el otro cuarto era simplemente porque me caía mal¿ a notado que aquí nadie lo quería?-.

-La envidia, puede ser-.

-No, era hermandad -.

-Puedes irte, dile a Alejandro que pase -.

-Fue todo un placer detective, todo un placer-.

Salió y fue a buscar a su hermano y cuando lo encontró le pidió que fuera a la dirección con el detective. A Arthur le parecía el ambiente más peculiar que hubiera visto , hasta ahora se había dado cuenta de que ninguno en aquel lugar apreciaba a el español y pudo haber sido cualquiera, más sin embargo el punto era saber con veracidad quién fue.

-Haga esto rápido señor, no estoy de humor para estar con estupideces como interrogatorio - musitó molesto el mexicano -.

-Será rápido, no te preocupes. ¿Por qué decidiste entrar a esta escuela?-.

-Porque es la mejor,¿otra cosa?- respondió con impaciencia y molesto-.

-Podrías intentar ser un poco más accesible - aquello provocó un gesto de molestia en el menor-.

-Mire Detective - se inclinó hacia el frente- Me vale madre si mi actitud no le agrada así que no espere que mi comportamiento cambie-.

-Es el dolor ¿verdad?-.

-Es la molestia de que no nos dejen en paz y se large de una buena vez para seguir con esta vida-.

-¿Aun después de esta muerte?-.

-No tiene nada de especial-.

-¿Ni por ser tu amante?- eso causó una terrible impresión en el azteca-.

-¿qué?- alcanzó a decir-.

-No puedes mentirme,¿por qué no te dolería si era tu amante?.Mira, a mi no me impresiona este tipo de aberraciones, supongo que hay peores pero si hay algo que no me agrada es que me mientan-.

-Lo amo - susurró el azteca- aun después de muerto amo al maldito hijo de puta-.

-si lo amas¿por qué expresarse así de él?-.

-Porque lo era. Mientras se acostaba con él se acostaba conmigo, cuando lo dejó por mi lo buscaba a él. ¿Aun le parece extraño que me exprese así de él?-.

-Ciertamente no,entonces ¿por qué no dejarlo?-.

-Por un estúpido amor-.

-Entonces tu no lo habrías querido ver muerto-.

-...- el azteca se quedó en silencio unos segundos - Todo es por amor - dijo con la mirada perdida -.

El detective simplemente meditó la repuesta del mexicano y decidió que ya era suficiente de él y era mejor pasar en estos momentos con el amante y ex pareja del difunto Antonio. Era una pena.

-Puedes retirarte pero llama a Lovino por favor-.

El azteca no le dirigió unas ultimas palabras ni tampoco le dirigió la mirada, simplemente se paró y salió del lugar con una mirada perdida; podía ser por el dolor que aquello le provocaba, el recordar cada segundo que la persona que ama está muerta,¿enserio?.

Alejandro subió las escaleras y se dirigió a la habitación del nápoles para después tocar a su puerta. El castaño abrió la puerta y le dirigió una mirada fría y el azteca correspondía su gesto con una mirada indiferente.

-Es tu turno- dijo con frialdad-.

El moreno dio la media vuelta dispuesto a retirarse pero un acto rápido del europeo al sostener el brazo del otro lo detuvo.

-Aun estás a tiempo- le dijo el nápoles viendo la espalda de su ex rival -.

-...-.

el europeo sonrió de forma maliciosa y prosiguió con su plática - Lo sabía -.

Después soltó el brazo del mexicano y lo dejó ir con tranquilidad para luego entrar en aquella oficina con el detective. Se sentó y guardó silencio.

-Dime Lovino, ¿por qué esta relación tan tensa con Alejandro?-.

-Acabo de llegar y ya comienza con sus putas preguntas-.

_Los dos son tan parecidos-_ Protocolo -.

-Mi relación con él no importa porque no tengo una-.

-¿Cuándo terminó? si eran tan buenos amigos antes-.

-Antes, usted lo dijo-.

-¿Por qué terminar así?-.

-Por un maldito y estúpido amor-.

_Con respuestas similares o iguales -_ Por Antonio-.

-... Si ya lo sabe no pregunte-.

-Duele ¿verdad?-.

-Sabe detective, eramos muy buenos amigos, los mejores , hubieramos dado la vida el uno por el otro-.

-¿Te refieres a Antonio?-.

-Hablo de Alejandro, pero después llegó Antonio, pero yo sé que después todo volverá a la normalidad-.

-¿Volverá a la normalidad?-.

-Sé que volveremos de nuevo detective, pero usted no debe preocuparse por eso , porque no tiene importancia-.

-¿Entonces por qué mencionarlo?-.

-Porque se me dio mi regalada gana - le dijo el castaño con un tono autoritario y como si fuera lo más natural del mundo- Pero detective, ¿usted no tendría algo que hacer a parte de esto?-.

-No ...-.

-Espere, ¿no dejará que Kirkland descanse en paz?-.

El detective pensó aquello que le dijo, tal vez ya era suficiente por ahora, después platicaría con los demás ; sin embargo el hablar en tercera persona no resultaba necesario y no comprendía el por qué Lovino habló así.Seguramente no tenía importancia. Despidió al nápoles y pidió que volvieran a realizar sus actividades. Cuando Lovino salió del lugar Arthur volvió a revisar las fotografías del asesinato.

La foto mostraba una cama ensangrentada con un Antonio muerto y pálido tendido en la cama, con el pecho manchado de sangre y con un agujero en el lugar donde se suponía debía ir su corazón , por alguna razón había muerto con los ojos abierto como si estuviera observando su final. Tenía arañazos por lo que implicaría que quien lo hizo también tendría algunos , así que mañana revisaría de manera discreta las manos de todos, aun que , de los que habían pasado ninguno tenía marcas o dolores. Ya tendría todo el día de mañ saldría a visitar a la dueña de la escuela.

* * *

**Espero haber dado una visión un poco más amplia de lo que está sucediendo. Ahora sólo me basta decir : Reviews ? No sean malitos ~**


End file.
